garde du coeur
by ylg
Summary: Rg Veda AU : Nihon/Japon :: L'Empereur Amaterasu n'est pas censée s'enticher d'une simle garde du corps, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que le coeur connaît à l'étiquette ? ::Kendappa/Sôma, doux amer::


**Titre : ** garde du corps, garde de coeur  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, AU!Rg Veda  
><strong>Couple : <strong>version « Nihon » de Sôma/Amaterasu (alter!Kendappa Ô)  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drama ?  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec – et je les remercie pour le personnage d'Amaterasu !

**Prompt : **une fois, il y a loooongtemps j'avais écris une fic alter!Sôma/Kendappa Ô ("un monde où tu seras", /s/3090931/ ), et l'apparition d'Amaterasu l'a envoyée se faire voir au royaume du _joss_age ; je me suis alors promis que quand la série serait terminée, je referais une Amaterasu/Sôma canon-compliant.  
><strong>Continuité : <strong>tome 13  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>760

oOo

Selon les moments, l'Empereur du Japon passe plus de temps à courir les routes de son royaume pour détruire les monstres qui menacent ses sujets, qu'à gouverner. Certains conseillers lui répètent qu'elle n'a pas à s'en charger elle-même, que les princes guerriers de chaque province peuvent défendre eux-mêmes leur fief, elle prend sa tâche à cœur : elle est le premier guerrier de son royaume.  
>Quand sa jeune sœur voit en rêve une menace grave, elle accourt.<p>

Cette fois, Tsukuyomi Tomoyo a insisté :  
>« Emmène-moi avec toi.<br>- Si le danger est tel que tu me l'as décrit, c'est hors de question. Tu es la princesse liseuse de rêve de Shirasagi, je ne peux t'exposer au danger.  
>- On aura besoin de moi, là-bas.<br>- Est-ce quelque chose que tu as vu en rêve ? »

Tomoyo acquiesce. Dans ce cas, il faut bien céder. Mais pas sans s'assurer que tout ira bien.

« Sōma.  
>- Oui, ma reine.<br>- La prêtresse nous accompagne.  
>- Ma reine, un palanquin nous retardera.<br>- Il le faut pourtant.  
>- Bien. Je veillerai à faire préparer un convoi léger. »<p>

Ce qui sera fait au plus vite.

Au moment du départ, bien qu'elle sache déjà combien Amaterasu lui fait confiance, Sōma renouvelle sa promesse de protéger la princesse.

« Je veillerai sur elle. Je la protégerai de ma vie.  
>- Sōma.<br>- Oui.  
>- Cette tâche t'est personnellement assignée.<br>- Oui.  
>- Honore-là : vis pour l'assumer, jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui et après.<br>- À vos ordres.  
>- Ne meurs pas. »<p>

À cela, elle ne répond pas. Elle ne fait que saluer pour signifier son acquiescement. Dans la mesure du possible, Sōma obéira à chaque ordre de son empereur, mais ne peut promettre une chose pareille. Personne ne sait ce qui les attend vraiment sur la route qu'elles prennent là.

o

Sōma est un ninja, un soldat furtif d'élite, pas une nourrice. Mais elle ne faillira pas à la mission confiée par son empereur. Elle mènera ses troupes jusqu'à Suwa, vaincra les monstres, et ramènera la princesse saine et sauve à Shirasagi.

Une autre fois, le bout de la route aurait simplement été Suwa : atteindre la frontière, mener l'assaut, éliminer les monstres, sauver les habitants. Éventuellement, mourir au combat pour cela. Sans voir plus loin que la victoire. Là, elle doit aussi penser à veiller sur Tsukuyomi, et ce jusqu'à son retour à la capitale.

Pour la princesse et surtout pour son empereur, elle se protègera elle aussi. En temps normal déjà, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour survivre : sa vie appartient à son empereur, pas question de la jeter si facilement. Qui dirigerait ses hommes si elle mourait ? Rien que pour cela, elle s'efforce de rester en vie, même si bien sûr, rien ne la met à l'abri d'une situation désespérée réclamant son sacrifice.  
>Cette fois-ci, elle sait qu'elle doit faire encore plus attention que d'habitude pour mener à bien toute sa mission.<p>

o

C'est le meilleur moyen qu'Amaterasu a trouvé pour garder Sōma en vie et le plus près d'elle possible : l'affecter à la protection de sa jeune sœur plutôt qu'à la sienne propre, au Palais du Soleil Levant ou sur les routes.

Un chef ne doit pas faire de favoritisme envers l'un de ses soldats, jamais. ça serait la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives. Le mérite seul doit guider la reconnaissance envers ses hommes. Là-dessus, Amaterasu peut être impartiale et affirmer que oui, Sōma est parfaitement méritante, c'est sans contexte la meilleure de sa troupe de ninja, la plus apte à commander à la protection de sa jeune sœur.  
>Toutefois, à côté de sa seule objectivité, Sōma plaît à Amaterasu. Mais personne n'osera jamais accuser l'Empereur de complaisance. Cela ne se fait tout simplement pas. Personne ne discutera ses choix, quels qu'ils soient.<br>Personne, et surtout pas elle-même. Elle le pourrait, elle est la seule à se critiquer. Mais pour son pays, Amaterasu met un point d'honneur à suivre ses propres règles : pas question de s'accorder le moindre écart. Pour protéger son pays, elle y sacrifie son plaisir, essayant de se raccrocher au seul bonheur de savoir Sōma non loin d'elle, même sans pouvoir jamais la toucher.

Parfois, Amaterasu se prend à souhaiter que Sōma ne soit qu'un simple soldat ou rien du tout, sans aucun talent de guerre, qu'elle puisse la prendre comme favorite sans mettre en péril Tsukiyomi son pays en la détournant de son devoir. Mais voilà, si Sōma n'était pas si douée, elle n'aurait jamais attiré son regard.

Alors elles endureront en silence leur passion inassouvie et feront de leur mieux pour juste profiter des petites joies qui leur sont accordées de loin en loin.


End file.
